


Not as It Seems

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Language, Light Choking, Love/Hate Relationship, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You hate Pero Tovar. And he hates you. But that doesn’t mean that your body doesn’t have needs.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Fem!Reader, Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You, Tovar/Reader, Tovar/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Not as It Seems

Pero Tovar absolutely infuriates you. 

If you could have _one_ , just _one_ chance, to sock him in the face like you had done not so long ago, you’d do it again in a heartbeat. 

No one, including yourself, can actually pinpoint that exact moment this little… _game_ , started. It’s like he was made to piss you off at every twist and turn until your face was practically red, pushing you more and more everyday until you finally crack. 

Now to be fair, it’s not like he was the _only_ one initiating these petty attacks; you were no better yourself. But at the end of the day, you can’t deny just how _good_ it feels, and you have no doubts that Tovar must feel the same way—in maybe some sick, twisted sort of way. 

Now his dark brown eyes—that equally match the locks atop his head—stare right back at yours with the same level of agitation that’s eating at you, arms crossed tightly across his chest like it’s a part of his armor. 

Same shit, different day. 

“Why is it,” you grit through clenched teeth. “That you must fight me on _everything_ I say?”

“Because you’re wrong,” Pero scoffs like it’s obvious. “As you usually are.” 

“Of course, using a _child’s_ excuse for your own faults.”

His grimace deepens. _Good_. “The only one who is a child here is you.”

You roll your eyes and open your mouth to insult him when a light voice stops you. “And why are the two of you fighting this time?”

You turn towards William, looking nothing but annoyed at the petty argument. You cross your arms over your chest and tilt your head towards the stiff man. “He needs to realize that I am more than capable to—”

“You know that’s not what this is about!” Tovar cuts in with a snarl. 

“Oh please you insufferable—“

“Alright enough!” William shouts, effectively cutting you off. “This has been going on for too long. It needs to end _now_.”

You roll your eyes and look away, refusing to apologize for something _he_ started. From the corner of your eye, you see Tovar doing the very same thing, which only fuels the anger within you; this time, however, you clench your jaw and keep your face away from him.

William sighs and there’s a soft slap that you assume is his hands falling against his thighs in frustration. “I’m giving you until the end of this week,” he instructs sternly. “If the two of you do not have this behind you, then...then I’ll think of something for you to be miserable at. Understood?”

You refuse to look Tovar’s way, and he refuses yours just as equally, and poor William is left standing in the middle like a chicken with its head cut off, wondering just how he’s supposed to keep the both of you around if you couldn’t even make it through one shift together. 

William finally walks away with a series of grumbles that you know are curses towards you and Tovar; at this moment, you could care less about it. 

“ _Excelente_ ,” Tovar growls under his breath and barrels towards you without even looking at you, pushing harshly against your shoulder as he walks by with a few more explicit curses. 

“ _Bastard!_ ” You hiss. 

This is going to be a long shift. 

–

William has _no_ idea how to fucking deal with this. 

He may have thought that it would be such an easy task considering that you’re both two of his loyal fighters and _friends_ —despite the obvious of how you feel about the latter. 

You and Pero are practically nose to nose as you both seethe in equal silent and raging anger, fists clenched on each side and a snarl to the curl of your lips. 

“I had it under control!” You growl, digging your finger into his armored chest. “I did not need you undermining me like you always do!”

“‘You had it under control huh, princesa?” Tovar smirks, knowing how much you hate the nickname. 

Before you can say or do anything, William steps in between, effectively pushing the two of you away from each other with a scowl on his face. “Enough! Have you two even tried being civil towards each other at all?”

A dumb question to ask when he already knows the answer to it. 

“Next time just stay. Out. Of. My. Way.” You enunciate the last word with a sharp dig into his chest until William gently pushes you back away before you can do any more, and watch as Tovar stomps away with nothing but fury in his steps. 

William turns back to you, circles under his eyes and completely exasperated. It makes you start to feel a little bad about the petty dance you and Tovar have been dancing for years—but you don’t think it’s enough for you to stop, not right now, and you know that makes you a horrible person. 

“This is never going to stop, is it?” He sighs with his arms thrown up. 

“William,” you roll your eyes. “I’m sorry, really I am.” _Well, sorta_. “Look just...I’ll do my very best to... _get along_ , and leave you in peace since he—”

“Don’t.”

“Okay okay I won’t.”

He gives you a side glance, not trusting the full extent of your promise—not that you can blame him. 

If only he knew. 

–

Surprisingly enough, today is actually a really good day for the Great Wall. 

No attacks, no deaths, no accidents of any kind whatsoever, it’s like a fresh breath of cool air, filling your lungs. 

That is until Tovar walks into the room. 

From the corner of your eye, William gives you a warning look, and—with all the self control you have in your body and forced relaxed muscles—you continue with your training and barely give the brooding man the time of day as he drifts by you. 

“Good,” you tell your trainee, a soft, quiet man that doesn’t look nearly as tough as he’s capable of. “Just have to remember balance, you don’t want anyone or anything getting you off your feet, otherwise you’ll be meeting your maker, alright?”

You offer him a hand and help stand him up, giving him an encouraging smile. 

“Exactly,” William cuts in from behind. “And two of my strongest warriors here can demonstrate that just perfectly, right?”

You swirled around on the tip of your toes, eyeing William as he slaps Tovar—who’s just wearing his signature scowl—on the back with a shiteating grin on his face. “Go on.”

You consider arguing with him, but in the end it’s nothing but futile. Besides, kicking Tovar around might actually make your good day into an even _better_ one. 

“Alright.” You signal to Tovar with a smirk, everyone in the room backing up to make way for the angry Spaniard. 

Tovar swings his sword with expertise, more for show than anything else. You can’t help but roll your eyes at it as you ready yours, eyeing his every move as he lightly bounces in his stance. 

You’ll probably never admit this to anyone, but you really, really like the tension of this; Tovar staring at you with a hard, viscous gaze that would send any smart man or creature running, a hardset jaw and veins pulsing in his hands as they grip steel and metal—it’s like an adrenaline rush for you, sending waves of electrified fear that makes the pulsing between your legs alert. 

Lost in your thoughts, you barely catch Tovar’s blow with your sword, pushing him away with a subtle kick to the stomach—not enough to hurt him, but enough to wind him—and surprises you when he lets out a choked chuckle as he clutches his abdomend. 

“Pay attention, princesa.”

_Don’t let him get to you don’t let him get to you don’t let him—_

You swing and he ducks, sliding to the right as you go to the left, clicking his tongue. 

“I think one of my bests is getting sloppy,” William comments teasingly. 

You huff and answer by lunging at an unsuspecting Tovar, who had just briefly looked away, and raising your arm, meeting his sword with a loud _clash_ , making your ears ring just a little from the vibrations. 

“Or maybe,” William stops himself when you sweep your leg under Tovar’s feet, knocking him onto his back. “It is the other way around.”

Chuckles echo across the room, some nervously once Tovar glares at the small crowd. 

“I think it is,” you say, looking down at the man before you. 

You go to walk away but before you can get a few steps his fingers wrap around your ankle at yank, bringing you down onto the ground; your sword slams against the ground with you, clattering as you lose your grip on it. He drags you to him with a strong force, making you slip and scrape against the wooden floorboards; you’re most likely going to find splinters later. You react on instinct and reach for your knife sheathed by your right boot, and when you smell sweat and spices you raise your hand and bring it to his neck just as he does to yours. 

Everything is palpable as you breathe, catching your breath as you both stare into each other’s eyes, knives still held delicately against skin. The tips of your noses touch, his knee wedged in between your open legs and you swear he just licked his lips, a certain gleam in his eyes that disappears as soon as the clapping starts. 

Well, William was certainly getting his payback. 

–

The scolding water is doing _wondrous_ things to your aching muscles. 

If you could, you’d stay right here for the rest of your life and not bother with the problems of today and tomorrow and the day after that and just revel in the warmth of the water, the fresh smell of soap and the _peace_ and _quiet_ that’s very hard to come by in your daily life. 

You sigh as the dirt and grime of the day washes off you, skin finally showing in its natural tone. This feels good, almost way too good, and when you close your eyes and lean back against the tub and stretch your legs as far as they can go, all your stress and worries slip away once more, creating a serenity of calmness and—

“Of course.”

Pero _fucking_ Tovar.

Your eyes immediately pop open and your arms cover your chest as your back strains to turn around and give him the glare of a thousand Tao Tei’s.

“What are you doing here?” You snarl. 

He rolls his eyes in annoyance, gesturing with his hand towards your tub. “Going to clean myself, obviously.”

You clench your jaw, teeth grinding as you struggle to keep the serenity you felt just seconds ago. “Well come back later then. I’m busy.”

He huffs, making you inwardly smirk as you turn back around and soak yourself deeper in the steamy water. 

You don’t hear much after that, just little shuffles and you assume that he finally _did_ leave rather than stay and argue with you, much to your relief. Your body feels much heavier than it did before, filled with a lulling heftiness that makes you remind yourself that you can’t exactly fall asleep here, but at the same time, it doesn’t sound much like a bad idea at all. 

Hot water splashes and sloshes around the tub, abruptly hitting your face. You blink and sputter in surprise, sitting up and opening your eyes to see Tovar sitting at the end of the tub with his back completely turned to you, forcing your knees up to your chest and sighing as he dumps a handful of water over his head. 

“ _Tovar!_ ” You hiss through gritted teeth. 

“I am not going to look,” he growls back annoyingly. 

“Doesn’t matter.” You’re about damn near close to decking him. Again. “I was here _first_ and I believe I asked for some privacy?”

“I don’t recall.”

Your fists clench as you feel your blood boil to a furious rage. Of course, the one night you find some sort of peace and comfort, and it’s ruined in a matter of seconds. 

More water splashes on you as he continues to wash himself off, the muscles in his back moving and stretching under the ministrations. You open your mouth to shoo him away, but they get stuck in your throat, stopped by your lingering gaze; you follow the beads of water trailing down his back, not too built but enough to know that there are muscles under there, until it reaches around his ribs where the water meets. 

You hear something then, a soft sound that...that almost sounded like a _whimper_. Your thighs press tightly together from the sheer low baritone of it, making your muscles freeze as to not slither for the growing crave seeping into your veins. 

_Just get up and go to bed, make him do all the work and get the much needed rest._

You stand, too lost in your head to worry about any type of decency, and quickly step out of the tub with very little grace—so unlike the gratefulness you find in battle—grabbing the first piece of cloth you can find and wrapping it around your dripping body. As you do, you feel his stare on the back of your head, and you think that they travel down the slope of your curves just like you had done with him. 

_Give him a taste._

You straighten your back and turn around, damn near close to hackling when he moves quickly to hide his entire front from you, only resting his head over his shoulder. The cloth drops before you can stop yourself, or even comprehend what it is you’re doing, baring your body towards him as his eyes boggles at the brashness. 

“Thought you said you weren’t going to look.”

It comes out quieter than you’d like it to be, but the soft growl that escapes through his plump lips sends goosebumps up and down your body, making your nipples perk under the attention. Like a...like a bubble just pops; Pero being the thorn to penetrate through your inner circle. 

The air is silent and stoic. You don’t even hear him _breathing_ , let alone your own; it’s just awkward, tension-filled silence. 

“Please,” he scoffs, so quietly that your ears strain to hear him. “Like I’d _want_ to. You have nothing I want.”

Despite the insult insinuated, you smirk and even make a point for him to know because you got him. He can try and deny it all he wants, but this time you caught him slipping and he knows it. 

“Sure sure.” You still smirk. “I’m going to sleep. Make sure to train those newcomers while I do.”

You walk away before he can reply, towel in hand. You barely catch the pained groan before the door shuts behind you. 

—

It’s a particularly hot night, for whatever reason that may be. Here, in this room, you can only hear the grumbles and soft snores of the soldiers around you, resting just as you are trying to. Your shift doesn’t start for a few more hours, and yet your eyes fight through the heaviness that laces through them. 

“Damn him,” you mutter quietly. 

You roll onto your stomach, hugging the poor excuses of a pillow, and force your eyes shut and focus on the soft coos of the wind outside, offering little bits of cooling relief that has your body begging for more. 

Slowly, everything starts to drift away. Your mind is finally back to the same calming ease from the bath and your muscles sink into the soft furs carelessly thrown across you. Everything is so quiet, so…

You feel the hard calluses on your mouth before a heavy weight settles onto your shoulders, preventing you from swinging the knife from under your pillow towards your attacker. 

“Shh!” A hard, accented voice shrills through you harshly. 

Despite the circumstances, you immediately relax into his grip. You’re able to turn your head slightly and look up at him, the scar over his eye the first thing you see. His hair is still slightly damped from earlier and his lips are turned upwards in a snarl, teeth gleaming in the moonlight like a hungry wolf who had just caught its prey. 

“You’ve just been begging for it, haven’t you?”

His breath ghosts hotly across your face, and you can’t help but smile under his palm and give it a teasing bite before he pulls it far enough away for you to speak. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you whisper coyly. “I think it is you who has been chasing me like a pathetic little Tei.”

He growls as you grin. He presses his hips down onto the slopes of your ass, grinding his erection into you and settling himself on his forearms. “Yeah?”

It’s not a question meant to be answered. It’s only meant to serve as a momentary distraction as he quickly shoves his hand under your body, sliding it under your shirt and resting it on your lower stomach, so close to your pubic mound that you know he’s going to do nothing but tease you right now. 

“ _Don’t_.” Tovar warns with a warning slap of his hand over your mouth again as he sees your attempt to move. “Don’t,” it’s softer this time, but the warning, the _order_ , is more than clear in the facade. 

Any other time, he would’ve already been on his back and you atop him ordering him around, but the setting is less than appeasing for something such as this, and he fucking knows that; this time, he has you under his trap, and he’s taking every chance of basking in this victory. 

Without warning his hand slides down your trousers and immediately circles your clit, making you bite down on your lip to hide the yelp. His fingers then slide down your slit, gathering the growing wetness seeping from your pussy and slides just the tips of two of his fingers inside, making your ass buckle against his cock. 

“Always a hungry little thing, aren’t you?” He taunts, voice still low, which only adds a deep gruffness that’s too delicious to ignore. 

His hand pulls away from you before you can even think of a smartass reply, making you twist and whine lowly in his hand. Pearls swarm your vision, the smile so vicious and animalistic that tells you that nothing about this is going to be gentle—just the way you like it. 

“Going to fuck this pretty cunt just how it needs to be, and you’re going to let me, isn’t that right?” He huffs in your ear, messing with the strings of his pants and sliding them down far enough to let his cock spring out. 

You tease him by rubbing your still clothed ass against his erection, smiling when his breath stutters in your ear and he wastes no time in pulling your pants down your legs, stopping below your knees before spreading your legs as far as they can go; it’s not the most comfortable position in the world, and you vaguely think of the next time you’re going to give him a taste of his own medicine when you feel the wet, hot tip of his cock at your entrance, sliding into you with liquid ease. 

Tovar’s mouth opens in a silent gasp as he bottoms out, nestling against your ass cheeks as your cunt pulses around his thick girth. You welcome the stinging burn coursing through your lower half, more than used to the stretch; you’re not as wet as you’d like to be for such a monster of an organ inside your—

“Tight little pussy,” he whispers. 

You don’t have any time to react before he’s pulling out and pushing back into you, not too hard or too soft, but in between rushed and appreciation. Either way, despite the burn, your body alights with the familiar seething warmth of his cock dragging and scraping against your velvet walls, creating an amazing friction that starts to build a crescendo throughout your body; dragging you back down to the enlightenments of this game. 

“ _Mhmm_ ,” you moan into his hand, thankful—this time—of the weight of it against your lips. 

His hand finally falls from your mouth, positioning itself by your pillow for more leverage. You find that you like this angle, not only because he’s shielding you away from most of the prying eyes that are still thankfully closed in blissful sleep, but because it also changes the angle of his hips slightly, hitting a spot deep inside you that has your pussy fluttering and toes curling. 

“Fuck,” you gasp softly and bury your face into your pillow. 

More of his weight settles on top of you and his other hand whips out and grabs a handful of your hair, giving it a light tug as he grunts. His hips stutter under his control, not wanting to attract a crowd. The burning coil starts to seethe from your lower stomach, building an intoxicating whirlwind only Pero can tune in perfectly; sometimes, it only makes you hate him more. 

“I can feel you,” he pants. “Can feel just how much you _hate_ me. Touch yourself.”

You oblige, knowing time is of the essence, and awkwardly slip your hand down your stomach until you reach your clit; you can’t help but slide a bit further down to feel where you’re connected, his cock coming out slicker and hotter each time. 

He fucks you harder, grinding into you until you can practically feel him at your cervix, hitting you so deeply that you’re at lost for words and it feels like you’re suffocating under all this weight but you _love_ it, welcome it even with a glare or a bark towards his direction. 

“C’mon,” he grunts, voice stuttering as you feel his cock twitch inside you. Your cunt clenches in response, fingers swirling faster and faster around the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

You clench your pussy around him again, revealing in the stammering you receive and the harsh pull of your hair that stings your scalp. It brings you closer to the edge, closer to the delectable fluttering of your cunt, closer to the release you’ve been desperately seeking, closer to not even remembering your own _name_ as he fucks you into the cot. 

“I’m gonna—” You don’t finish, his hand clamps back on your mouth and you _oh fuck_ there it is, there’s that pulsing, you’re gonna—

He cums with a light growl and a tight grip on your hip, pressing himself as hard and deep as he can into your weeping pussy, giving you every drop of his sticky cum as they paint your walls white. That alone is enough to have your entire body jittering in his hold, but it’s not enough for the craved release your pussy is crying for. And he knows it. 

“Next time,” he breathes, slowly pulling himself out of you, watching as his cum drips from you. “Don’t fucking tease me.”

Tovar pulls his pants up and leaves just as quickly as he came. 

And you’re left here, pants pulled down around your knees, cum leaking out of you and left completely unsatisfied, teetering on the edge of anger and desperation. 

–

He does everything he can to ignore you. 

Which is fine, any other time would be _absolutely_ fine, if he hadn’t left you without an orgasm. 

Oh you tried, you really did, but it wasn’t the same and it only left you more wired than you already were, and that was two _nights_ ago. 

Two. Fucking. Nights. 

And it’s mostly of him giving you side smirks every chance he gets, not missing the way your body trembles with frustration and need, or the way your eyes flare over his body when he’s training or fighting, watching his craft with interest; interest that quickly boils down to annoyance, but it’s okay, because he’s used to that. 

So when you finally get him alone, he’s waiting with a grin as wide as his cheeks will allow, and watches as you strip off the outer layers of your armor, all the while your eyes hard and jaw clenched. 

“And here you are,” Tovar gloats, sitting back in his chair and slightly spreading his legs. “As I knew you would be.”

“You know,” you start, flinging the last piece of metal haphazardly across the barren room. “It’s very bold of you to assume.”

“What?” He laughs. “You, at my feet, begging for my cock, as you’ve done so many times before? S’not so bold when you put it that way, is it?”

You snort, throwing the last article of clothing off your slick body, smiling when Tovar visibly shifts. “Don’t tell me you’re forgetting the other night, Pero?”

He sees it then, that glint in your eyes as you say it; that glint that speaks nothing but trouble for him, and, based on the hardening tent in his trousers, you gleam in the fact that it only gets him harder for you—he’s in for a rude awakening. 

Your hips sway with flamboyance towards him, his knuckles turning white as they clutch at his legs, dark, piercing orbs tracing every inch of your naked body. They unclench once you’re closer to him and raise them slightly, expecting you to sit on his lap. 

“Huh?”

You surprise him by walking to his right, settling yourself on the small cot that is slightly more comfortable than the one you’ve been sleeping on; you make a mental note of this. 

“What?” You grin, grabbing a pillow and putting it against the hard, cold wall so you can lay your back against it, keeping your legs closed together. “You didn’t think I’d let you forget what you did to me the other night, hm?”

Recognition blazes through him and he curses your name, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. “For something you did to me _first_?”

“Yup.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“And yet,” you uncross your legs, spreading them as far as you can stretch, shivering slightly when a whiff of air hits your dripping pussy. “Here you are, getting ready to beg for this _pretty_ pussy.”

You like this part. No, _love_ seeing the frustration bloom within him, the uncomfortable shift as he struggles not to take you right then and there. It’s an overwhelming feeling of power and dominance, and you can see why anyone—especially him—could be addicted to such an intoxicating feeling. 

“Am I now?” His voice thickens. It makes your pussy flutter, and you pray that he didn’t see it. 

You nod once and place your hand on your collarbone, barely grazing the skin, slowly dragging your fingertips down your chest and to your left breast, circling the areola until your nipple is as perked as it can be. You moan softly, eyelids hooded and goosebumps littering your skin. You pinch and twirl the perky bud, giggling when you hear a low rumble. 

“Does it bother you, not touching me?” You sneer. “Would you rather this be your hand instead of mine?” You palm your breast, giving it a squeeze. 

“I think you want me to be angry,” he says slowly, testing each word out. “So angry that you won’t be walking for days. I think—” he drawls the word out, leaning a bit closer to you. “—that you get off on my pain.”

You chuckle, switching over to your neglected breast and giving it the same treatment. “Perhaps you’re right.” 

Once you’re satisfied, you move your hand further down, cupping your pubic mound. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this wet,” you comment. “Doing a better job than _you_ ever could.”

It’s a low blow, you know, but the fury in his set jaw and the huff from his nose brings a newfound victory in your chest, heart thudding against your ribcage. Your middle finger slides in between your folds, gathering your juices and swirling around your entrance before pushing in, groaning at the feel of it; it’s not as big or thick as his fingers or his cock, leaving you with an itch you’re barely scratching. 

“Then you don’t need me here, do you?” He finally replies. 

“You can leave if that’s what you’re saying,” you quip back. 

Tovar smirks, making your eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. 

“What’s the matter princesa?” He teases, scotting his chair closer to you with an irritable scrape. “You’re a lot of talk, but I’d like to see you finish yourself off, right here, and walk away without having my cock deep inside you. Probably imagining it right now aren’t you, fingering the cunt _I_ stretched—” Your eyes flutter shut and your pussy clenches around your finger. “—and used...add another one.”

You don’t want to. You don’t want him to win—or make him _think_ he did—but the burning ache in your lower stomach is too painful to ignore and you oblige, gasping and writhing. The sound of a buckle snaps you back to reality. 

“Don’t!” You cry out, curving your fingers as you continue to pump them. “You just sit there and watch or else I stop and leave right now. Understand?”

Oh the flare of his nostrils and the pained, choked moan that gets lodged in his throat is such a _beautiful_ work of art to you. You circle your clit with your thumb, moaning and meeting your fingers with a lift of your hips with every thrust; the slops of your juices echo softly, adding fuel to the growing pit building deep within your core.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whine. 

You pump your fingers faster, putting more pressure on your clit, hips moving without thought. All the while, Tovar watches with a dark inkling, digging his nails into his palms; you know he’s not going to last much longer himself. 

You expect him to say something, mostly about how he can see the way your pussy is clenching around your fingers right now, pulling them back in everytime they thrust out, or about your body is now trembling under the crushing weight of your oncoming orgasm, leaving you panting and crying out.

He just sits there, dutifully following orders; the fact that you know he’s watching you gets you even wetter. 

“Shit, oh _shit_ ,” curses start flying from your mouth, legs shaking. “F-fuck I’m…”

“Do it,” it comes out quietly. 

It’s like your body was subconsciously waiting for his permission. Your pussy clenches and flutters around your fingers as you cum harshly, clit throbbing against your palm with a pounding heart. Your mouth opens wide with a silent cry—your brain is too foggy and your ears blank, and _oh fuck_ it’s too hot, there’s something on you—

“AH!” 

Tovar growls like a beast above you, buried balls deep inside your oversensitive pussy. He doesn’t even give you a second to adjust or come to from the surprise attack before he’s thrusting into you, bouncing your body against the wall until you fall flat on your back; it’s like all the air has been punched out of you, each breath disappearing with every snap of his hips, echoing loudly with an audible _clap_. 

“I’m done playing your little game,” he grunts harshly with bated teeth, punctuating with an equally harsh thrust that makes you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The fabric of his pants rubs against the back of your thighs to the point of burning and he grips the back of your knees, hiking your legs up until they rest on his shoulders. “You’re going to take it like the good girl you are.”

It’s hard to muster the nerves in your system to work properly when he’s pounding into you at such a ferocious pace, your cunt crying from the crippling pressure of your drenched walls clutching his cock after each thrust. 

“I— _mghh_ —it’s too—” You can’t finish the sentence, it feels like you can’t even breathe anymore. 

His cock hits your g-spot repeatedly like there’s no tomorrow, and it doesn’t take much for you to feel that coil tightening in your stomach; he slaps his hand on your stomach, grinning like a mad man when he feels himself move in you. 

“Do you feel me? So deep inside you...nothing smart to say now?” He says your name tauntingly. 

“F-fuck you.” You manage to spit out, fisting his forearms. 

“Already am,” he chuckles breathlessly, which quickly turns into a moan when you flutter around him. 

His cock twitches inside you, a telling side of his release. Your whole body is trembling and covered in a sheet of sweat, and all you can smell and see and breathe is Pero Tovar and it’s really, really starting to be too much for you. 

“To-Tovar I—” he kisses you before you can say anything else—like you knew what you were going to say anyway—biting down on your lip so hard you taste the sprinkles of blood from the indents. 

“You’re going to cum on this cock, going to be filled to the brim with my seed,” your head thrashes as he speaks. “Or should I paint your body with it? Show everyone who fucks you this good.”

You're surprised you’re still alive. Heart pounding away, head turning blank and fuzzy and your body being propelled onto his cock again and again and again, no relief from the impalements as he shakes and moves above you. 

Then he circles your clit and it’s like everything is white; there’s nothing but Tovar and the drag of his long cock thrumming into you, babbling incoherently until his hand wraps around your throat. Every muscle in your body seizes and tightens under his wrath and it’s so overwhelming that you have no choice but to take it with tears brewing behind your eyes. 

“I’m gonna cum,” it’s so deep and gruff that that alone ends you. 

“ _Oh!_ ” You scream as you cum so hard on him, milking him of everything he has and more, pushing yourself to a land of no return; filled with nothing but the electrified euphoria that just makes your pussy _weep_. 

“That’s it, that’s it good girl. _Yes_ —“

You’re surprised you can hear the gargled moan that comes as close to a whine as you can get, given the faze in your head. The searing ropes of cum fill your pussy until you feel the combined juices slip down your ass, covering his balls with a light shimmer. It only prolongs your intense release, making you whimper—it’s more like a fish struggling to breathe on land, prominent and loud among the blazing flowing through your pussy. 

The room starts to stop rolling in circles as you slowly come to, pushing Tovar off you. He pulls himself out of your abused cunt with a soft grunt, and you don’t miss the way his entire face lights up at seeing his cum drip from your most private area. 

“I think,” he breathes. “That you have another one in you.”

You’re too weak to speak, so you lightly push him down onto his back with a foot to his shoulder and straddle his hips, cum continuing to leak from you and on to his stomach. 

—

William becomes horrified when he sees the bruises surrounding your neck and your collarbone and the limp to your step each time you move. 

“What _happened_ to her?” He asks his friend. 

Tovar grins, wicked and arrogant. “Why don’t you ask her?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aint-that-a-mcfreakin-bitch


End file.
